User talk:WanderingSkull
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:800px-TakenM1911A1-2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SleepingWithTheFishes (Talk) 01:26, August 6, 2012 Spanish Territory It has been drawn to my attentiontht you are moving to Spain. As you probably know, i am also in the Spanish area. To stop a gang war that could possibly be imminent, i will offer only one deal, i will stay away from you, and you stay from me until i realize it is time that we move on deeper. The reason why i am not suggesting an alliance is because -while a long list of alliances on your page loooks good- multipule alliances can soon become too much to juggle, and you will eventually start dropping some. While i hope you realize forceful action is not a wise move on your part because i am much closer to the war zone to bring reinforcements quicker, you would be attacking my hometurf. While that is a bit extreme, the idea is very possible. Eventually i will suggest an alliance, but as i noted, this is not the time. Tə5L@ ᴟAИ (talk) Alright, i have rolled it over again and again, and i realize an alliance is currently a nessecity for me right now, if i wish to fufil my dream. And as for you, alliances in spain will help you gain a stronghold in the country. So, using a trick Leo taught me at the beginings of the wiki, I have a master plan i wish to share with you, and it is obvious we cannot talk about it here, so there is a link in this message that i believe you are smart enough to find. Tə5L@ ᴟAИ (talk) War I suggest you act fast. Tə5L@ ᴟAИ (talk) I am now offering to you a peace treaty. Neither of us can benefit from this if it continues on this pace. All i ask is that you stay away from the southern half of Spain, and with it i will stay from the north. So? Accept? Tə5L@ ᴟAИ (talk) Rebooting OCF meeting Skully, I know you don't have much time, but I thought I'd let you know that we have concluded that the main cause of inactivity is because at this point we have nothing to do are may some how be limited by the rules of realisim which were clearly fun at first. We have begun to consider rebooting the wiki. We're going to have a meeting about this on Friday at 9:00 Eastern Standard Time on chat. For what people have been saying check these comments.Tomahawk23 (talk) 23:35, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Skip Hey Skully, I'm sendin ya this message just in case Las' chat froze when I left (He was supposed to tell you) skip ahead of me on the heist if you need, I won't be back until about 9:30.Tomahawk23 (talk) 12:32, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Alliance with the Princess Thieves IC: To whoever this may concern, My my, you are an impressive bunch of rogues, ain't you? On behalf of The Princess Thieves, I would like to propose this alliance between us and the United Crime Corps. You see, we are like you in 2 very important aspects: on the one hand, you operate on a level where the world is at your fingertips; and on the other, I guess we just like stealing from people no matter how high the stakes are. However, there is something very... romantic in the way you go about your criminal activities that we, dare I say it, somewhat adore and want to bounce off/build up from. Trust us on this one, this is an alliance you will not regret making. Misericorde, Head of the Parisian Princess Thieves branch P.S. A copy of this message is also forwarded to my fellow girlfriends across the world and they will be interested to hear from you. Re: Assassination Hit in Germany IC: So I see you've requested us for an assassination, eh? Well you can count on us to get the job done nice and cleanly. We'll have our operative and her gang in Paris deal with this 'traitor' of your partners (with Chameleon as a relieving force if necessary) but of course we need to assess the threat level before deciding how we should act. Now that is either going to involve one of my ladies out there spying on the man or one of your men - unless of course you already have the information on hand (in which case you send us the details on an encrypted channel). I'm not sure how much the payout is considering the gang but since you are our ally we'll set the benchmark price at no more than $17,500 unless he is ranked much higher up than that at which point $20,000 is the maximum ($10,000 from you and $10,000 from your partner in Germany). Also, we were actually hoping to discuss our plan of action with you and your partner as we don't want to go in guns blazing if you know what I mean. In summary, Mr Grant, we will take on this job of yours and not let you down. Destiny, ringleader of the Australian Princess Thieves Leo's Response You can place the comment the night after the meeting unless you want to put up some meaning less prep time instead. Re: Assassin intro Hey just send how you want your assassin introduced on my talk page. Thank you ! -Pach.